


It's no secret I've been waiting but I didn't expect this. Nothing will remain nothing stays the same after you came

by AmyJorumStitchery



Series: He's the kind of love that makes a whirl in your mind [23]
Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Babyboy singing to me and all is good in life, F/M, For Me, Idiots in Love, Life Partners, Living Vicariously, My fantasy, Slow Dancing, Take Care Of Me, Tim Curry means the world to me, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Writing Tim/Amy is what keeps me alive, cos she is Babyboy's bestest singer, to Billie Holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery
Relationships: Tim Curry (Actor)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: He's the kind of love that makes a whirl in your mind [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1253372
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	It's no secret I've been waiting but I didn't expect this. Nothing will remain nothing stays the same after you came

Hello, my most precious human.

I like it when you hold me close.  
I like it when you need me.  
I like it when I love you so much it hurts.  
I like that hurt - 'cause it reminds me that I'm yours.

I love you with every word in my mind.  
I love you in every way I can think of.  
I love you for loving me - 'cause it reminds me that I'm yours.

*

"How about we go out tonight, my darling?" 

"Sure, what do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking we could go down to 'Silver Blue.' They're playing Billie Holiday all evening, and I really wanna be there.

I smiled when I saw how Tim's eyes sparkled when he mentioned Billie Holiday, and of course I wanted to share it with him.

"Sounds great."

We had found the little Jazz/Blues place by accident one night while we were looking for a place to grab a late night snack, and Tim had fallen in love with it right away. It had become the place we frequented the most when we wanted a change of scenery, without having to deal with a busy night club and drunk, obnoxious people. The place had a real mellow atmosphere, it wasn't a rowdy college bar, everybody knew that, and nobody came there to rave. 

They also exclusively played great, vintage music, and it had really opened my ears to the classics.  
Tim and I loved to slow dance to the tunes of Bing Crosby, Frank Sinatra and Dean Martin.  
I wasn't much of a dancer, but Tim made it so easy and uncomplicated with his arms wrapped around me, and his hands clasped together over my lower back, humming along to the music. 

"I really like this," Tim murmured. 

"Me too," I said in a low voice. "I've never felt safer than I do in your arms."

I never in a million years could've picture myself in a place like this - since it was everything I _didn't_ look for in my "old" life when I wanted a night out. I like to think of life and myself as "pre-Tim" and "now-Tim."   
Everything had to be fast and loud and wet in "pre-Tim", but I had changed my view on pretty much everything when I met him, and I was so grateful for that, since I wasn't aware of how tired I was before he came into my life - both mentally and physically, and I don't think I could've kept going for much longer without eventually falling apart.

But we had found one another, and everything suddenly made sense and I had found purpose with life.

I wrapped my arms tighter around him, he smelled so nice, and he felt so secure. It made my chest warm. He was like coming home. I loved him so immensely.

"You feel so warm and soft, baby," he whispered to my hair.

I closed my eyes and smiled to myself, and Tim quietly crooned along with Miss Holiday.  
  
**"Living for you is easy living**  
**It's easy to live when you're in love**  
**And I'm so in love**  
**There's nothing in life but you."**

He would often pull up my shirt, just a little, so that he could feel my skin on the small of my back, and his fingertips would slowly trace patterns on me there. It was the best feeling in the world. And when he thought no one was looking, he would run the flat of his hands on my butt, up and down, and in circles. "I love this," he would murmur. 

Then I'd look up to find him kinda half grinning a little impish, but with so much love in his eyes, and the world would narrow to just the two of us in those moments. 

***  
  
He touched my skin with warm and soft hands. Big, comforting hands that had instilled in me, from the first moment, a certainty of unbreakable love - _our_ love; the two most beautiful words put together, and the most mesmerizing, ongoing experience in my life.

I knew happiness just by _looking_ at him.

Straddling my body on the mattress, he kissed me slowly. Sinking further and further into the fluffiness of our duvets, until he had me caged and surrounded with himself and the freshly washed bed linens. They were crisp under us, and I loved that feeling.

Working himself lower and lower, he pulled up my shirt a little and touched the skin of my stomach with his lips. 

"Mmm, your stomach..." he murmured and bit me very carefully. "It's so soft, darling..."

I closed my eyes and involuntarily rolled my pelvis, very subtly, just barely.

I knew he wanted more, and I wanted to give it to him. But something didn't feel right. I moaned, and he took my act as unwillingness, and moved away little from me to sit on his knees.

"What? Are you shy now all of a sudden?" he asked. His voice had a mischievous smile in it.

I gave a whimpering moan, and rolled to my side as I tugged at the hem of my own shirt.

"I know every little inch of your body, baby," he continued and went for my wrists to hold me still. "And I don't think you have a patch of skin I haven't kissed." 

"I know," I said with a sweet little cry. "I just...not now..."

He moved to lay down beside me, his chin resting on the back of his clasped hands.

"Are you feeling alright?"

I chortled - thinking it would mask how I felt, and touched his face.

He looked up, his face was questioning and concerning, "What is it, Ames?"

He got up on his knees again, and I curled up in a fetal position, looking at him with watery eyes.

"Oh, sweetheart."

I smiled a little as he grabbed hold of me. My 4'11 body was no match for him, and he scooped me up with ease to hold me near. My skin was hot to the touch, and even though his hands were warm, they were still much colder than my skin, and I jumped when his fingers touched my back.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said softly, kissing my left temple.

His lips were cool in contrast to my skin, and I enjoyed the sensation of them gently brushing on me, and having him close. I snuggled up to him and fiddled a little with a crease on his t-shirt.

"I'm just cold," I whispered. 

"You want me to draw you a bath, darling? You're very warm."

"No." Shimmying down on the mattress again, I pushed hair out of my face.

"Then what, baby?" he asked. His voice had nothing but affection and care in it. "You don't look so well." He placed his hand on my forehead and then on both of my cheeks, "and I think you're running a fever..." 

I closed my eyes and nuzzled his palms with my face. I felt weaker and weaker by the second.

"Why don't we get under the covers and rest for a bit, hm?" Tim suggested. "I have some reading to catch up on as well."

I nodded, and proceeded to strip off all my clothes, then I crawled under the covers in my underwear and snuggled into my pillow.  
Tim propped up a few pillows against the headboard, and sat down beside me. He turned on the lamp he had on the bedside table.

"Is it alright if this is on?" he asked. "Or is it too harsh?"

"No, it's alright."

I fell asleep in a matter of seconds, and I wasn't aware of it, just that I jerked awake from a fever dream, and I was anxious. I sluggishly registered the time, it had only been 20 minutes since we went to bed, and Tim was still sitting beside me, reading.

"What happened?" I asked, startled.

"I don't know, darling, you just woke suddenly."

I moaned and laid down again.

"Did you have a bad dream?"

I moaned again, and pulled the covers up to my chin. I closed my eyes to try and get back to sleep, but I was too wired, and Tim noticed of course by the way I kept making disapproving noises because I couldn't get back to sleep.  
He reached out his hand to touch me, my forehead was clammy, and I felt awful.

"I'm so warm!" I complained and threw the cover off me.

"You want some water, darling?"

I looked up in his eyes, the dim light of the lamp cast a reflective glare of light over his glasses, and everything about him was as beautiful as the pre-chorus of _any_ Bryan Adams song. My heart skipped a beat.

"I wanna cuddle," I whispered.

It made Tim laugh softly.

"Come cuddle," he said and raised his arm.

I scooted closer and rested beside him, "I'm cold again."

Tim leaned up and grabbed the cover to tuck me in.

"Better?" he asked.

"Thanks..." I whispered, and burrowed my face in his side.

Tim picked up his book again and absent-mindedly scratched the back of my head, "You just need some rest, love. It's alright, I'm right here."

Several minutes went by, and I couldn't fall asleep, so I rolled to my other side and pressed my back against him. 

"Tim..?"

"Yes..?"  
  
"Can you sing for me?"

He looked down at me for a few seconds before he threw the book by his feet, then laid down behind me. Brushing hair behind my ear, before he kissed me just below it. 

"Sure."

He traced little kisses lower while sliding the strap of my bra down my arm at the same time. Then he slowly nibbled the skin on the back of my shoulders with his lips, my eyes fluttered close and I squirmed a little because it felt so good.  
Grabbing his arm, I draped it over myself, and interlaced our fingers as I enjoyed his proximity and what he was doing. I loved the softness of his lips as they grazed over my skin. Then he softly sang,

**"If we leave behind the dust in the sky**  
**From the sound of sirens, the city will rise**  
**Hold your hand in mine, we'll swim against the tide**  
**And from the sound of sirens, love will survive**

**When your heart is on the run**  
**And when its chains have come undone**  
**I will always be the one to carry you home."**


End file.
